(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable device which can be attached to a tree and form a seat and which can also be used to drag a heavy animal out of the field.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable tree stands or tree seats by hunters and the like is well established. Such devices are usually portable and are mounted and demounted to the trunk of a reasonably sized tree. Tree seats provide a support means which enable a hunter to remain relatively motionless, either at ground level or higher, while awaiting the approach of a deer or other animal. Examples of known prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,022,292; 3,368,725; 3,352,379; 3,241,734; and 3,065,821. These devices are not easy to use and are relatively expensive due to the complexity of the device and the number of elements included. These devices are also awkward to use and too heavy to carry for any long distance. U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,537 discloses a relatively simple tree stand, but since it includes a threaded spike which is driven deeply into a tree, this device may injure a tree and its use may be restricted in many states.
Some of the known tree seats have another substantial use. The devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,241,734 and 3,368,725 also function as a pack frame. The device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,379 can be converted into a game cart. However, the latter device requires that a pair of saplings be cut down and secured thereto and is rather complicated and unwieldy to use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable tree seat which is simple in construction, easy to mount and demount, convenient to carry, and secure when mounted.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tree seat which is adjustable for varied tree diameters but will not harm the tree trunk.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tree seat which can be easily used to drag a large animal out of the woods and which also has other substantial uses.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a device which is lightweight, inexpensive and easy to manufacture.